deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yetimonster/(Reality Match-up) Special Security Team VS GIGN
[[Special Security Team|'Special Security Team']], the counter-terrorist unit dedicated to defending the land of the rising sun... VS [[GIGN|'GIGN']], France's elite law enforcers fighting criminals since 1973. Who Is Deadliest? Special Security Team Weapons GIGN Weapons sigsauer.jpeg mp5.jpg M4Carbine.jpeg remington.jpeg glock19.jpg HKG3.jpeg SIG.jpeg Benelli M4.jpeg The Battle Special Security Team GIGN A GIGN unit cautioysly approaches a junk yard. The unit leader shoots the lock of a fence, and the unit continues inside. Meanwhile, the Special Security Team is already inside. The GIGN spot the Security Team, and open fire with their M4 Carbines, killing one of the Japanese instantly . However, the Special Security Team fires back with their HK G3s. In the ensuing firefight, one of the Frenchmen is killed . Now under heavy fire, the GIGN splits up, and flees into different parts of the scrapyard. The Security Team leader pulls out a SIG SG 550, and shoots down one of the Frenchmen as he runs . A Frenchman ducks into a small hut, and looks through a small cache of weapons. The Frenchman grabs an HK G3, just as one of the Japanese runs into the hut. Before the Japanese can fire, the Frenchman turns and riddles the man's body with bullets . Meanwhile, two Frenchmen pursue one of the Japanese onto a bus. The Japanese hides behind the seats, as the Frenchmen come after him. The Japanese quickly draws a Sig Sauer P228, and shoots one of the GIGN members in the head knocking him onto the driver's seat . The GIGN leader member pulls out a Glock 26, and the two begin to shoot at eachother furiously. The GIGN leader, moves out of the way of fire, and grabs a Benelli M3. The Japanese pauses, waiting for his foe's next move. The GIGN leader then appears with the shotgun. The Japanese tries to move out of the way, but is shot in the chest, throwing him against a window. The GIGN looks down on the dead man, and leaves . As the GIGN leader moves to a different part of the scrapyard, a Japanese leaps out from behind a car, and charges him, firing his sub-machine gun. The GIGN leader pulls out a Glock 16, and shoots at the enemy soldier. The Japanese is hit several times in the chest, and drops to the gound . The GIGN leader later meets up with the remaining Frenchman, but the ally is quickly shot in the head , by the Special Security Team leader armed with a Remington 870. The GIGN leader flees, shooting his Glock as he runs. /at the same time, the security team leader shoots at him with his shotgun. Suddenly, the Glock jams, and the GIGN leader is forced to duck back behind a truck. The security team leader slwly approaches, firing the shotgun as he walks twoards the Frenchman. Under the cover of the truck, the GIGN leader grabs another pistol and places a clip in it. The Japanese leader, catches the man off guard, and aims his gun down on him. Inly then does he realise that the gun is now empty. The GIGN leader, realising he now has an adavntage, raises his Glock 26, and shoots the Japanese leader through the head, splattering his blood on the ground. The Japenese is stunned, but not dead. The GIGN leader shoots him once again, and the man falls backwards onto the hood of a car . The GIGN leader then tosses the gun aside, as he spots an incoming French rescue helicopter. WINNER: GIGN Category:Blog posts